J'étais là
by Anan'OS
Summary: Karofski, personnage assez mal-aimé dans Glee. Et je me suis demandée ce qu'il pouvait éprouver, à vivre comme il le faisait. Eh bien croyez-moi, c'est pas rose pour lui tous les jours. PDV Karofski.


J'étais là.

Je m'appelle David. David Karovski.

Et j'étais là, comme une gêne dans sa vie, et comme une erreur dans la mienne.

_Qu'est-ce que j'aurai dû faire, qu'est-ce que j'aurai dû comprendre ?_

Je n'étais jamais qu'un homo refoulé, honteux de lui-même, homophobe par haine ce que ce que j'étais. Pas par haine de toi. Et c'est toi qui en as souffert, pas moi. Parce que je te frappais, parce que je me moquais de toi, parce que je te jetais dans cette foutue benne à ordures.

Alors que _c'était moi, l'ordure, n'est-ce pas ?_

T'infliger ce genre de choses par simple jalousie. Si tu savais, ce que j'ai rêvé d'être comme toi, de pouvoir assumer ce que j'étais, de pouvoir en être heureux, et de briller autant que tu brillais.

Mais moi je n'étais pas comme ça.

Je n'étais que le gros, le bourrin, le footballeur débile.

Karovski, quoi.

Sincèrement, je crois que même mes amis me trouvaient idiot et sans profondeur. Qui suis-je pour leur donner tort ?

_Après tout, qu'ai-je fais de ma vie, sinon un immense enfer ?_

_Comment ai-je vécu, sinon en m'évitant, terrifié de moi-même ?_

Je suis probablement le mec sur Terre avec le moins de profondeur. J'en souris, je crois. Enfin, c'est ce que m'apprend le reflet de mon visage dans la glace. Techniquement, c'est un sourire. Mais moi j'y vois un rictus malsain, simple réaction de mon corps pour dissimuler mon envie de sauter par la fenêtre.

Peut-être que _je me raterais pas, cette fois ?_

L'espoir dans ma voix m'effraie un peu.

Mais ce serait un tel soulagement. Dire adieu à ce que j'ai été, à ce monstre en moi qui ne supporte pas ce qu'il est, à ce type si peu sûr de lui qu'il est prêt à détruire les autres pour se préserver de la vérité de sa propre réalité. Prêt à détruire celui qu'il aime si désespérément.

Dire à adieu à moi-même, tout simplement.

Et mourir.

Cesser d'exister, cesser de savoir que je suis un des plus mauvais souvenirs de Kurt…  
Cesser de savoir que ma mère a probablement honte de moi…  
Cesser de comprendre à la perfection pourquoi.

_Qu'est-ce qui cloche, chez moi ?_

Si Dieu existe, pourquoi je suis né homosexuel dans une société où je n'ai pas le cran de l'assumer ?

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fort. C'est pourtant que ce disait mon père quand j'étais petit en m'expliquant qu'un homme, un vrai, ne pleure pas ; c'est pourtant ce que disent mes cousines et ma mère quand je les aide à déplacer un meuble ou lorsque je réussis à décoincer la voiture dont une des roues s'est embourbée un jour de pluie ; c'est que disent mes équipiers de l'équipe de football quand d'un coup d'épaule, je fais s'étaler par terre mes adversaires ; c'est ce qu'ils disent tous mais c'est pas vrai ! **C'est pas vrai, tout ça !**

Sinon, j'aurai su comment faire, que dire, la façon dont je devais me comporter. J'aurai cassé la gueule de ces connards qui t'insultaient au lieu de de les encourager. Je ne les aurai jamais laissés te faire ça.

Je suis tellement désolé.

Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé d'être comme ça. Je ne voulais pas être comme ça. Je voulais être une autre personne, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Ce n'était juste pas la bonne.

Je t'en demande pardon.

_Pourquoi je ne sais pas t'aimer sans te faire du mal ?_

_Pourquoi c'est si facile pour Blaine, de pouvoir t'aimer, et pas pour moi ?_

Lui, il a le droit d'exister avec toi.

Lui, il assume ce qu'il est.

Lui, il t'a déjà protégé.

Pas moi.

J'ai même toujours agi dans le sens inverse. Je voulais te regarder encore quand je détournais le regard. Je voulais te prendre dans mes bras quand je te poussais contre ton casier. Je voulais y aller moi-même quand je te poussais dans cette foutue benne, et je voulais me flageller lorsque je t'envoyais un slushy à la figure.

Mais je ne sais pas faire, me comporter comme j'en ai envie. Je ne sais que me refouler. Encore, et encore.

Et refouler l'amour que j'ai pour toi aussi.

Mais tu es heureux, maintenant.

Je sais, j'étais là.

J'étais là quand tu as dansé avec lui, ou c'était comme, parce qu'à mes yeux, c'était tellement évident, que tout se passerait ainsi.

J'étais là quand tu parlais de lui à tes amis et que tes yeux brillaient.

J'étais là, encore et toujours, proche à ne voir que toi, mais pourtant constamment mis de côté. Parce que je n'étais pas membre du Glee club, parce que je ne m'assumais pas, parce que personne ne m'appréciait vraiment à Lima... parce que même si ce comportement n'était pas moi, il était typiquement mien.

Alors, je peux même pas dire qu'on me déteste pour quelque chose que je ne suis pas ou que je n'ai pas fait.

C'est... juste pathétique.

Parce que, quoique je pense vraiment, je vais juste le refouler. Et ça, c'est tout à fait moi. C'est ce que je suis.

Et probablement la raison pour laquelle je ne réussirais jamais à être heureux avec quelqu'un.

_Je ne suis assez bien pour personne, hein ?_

Je pense qu'aucune personne sur la terre ne mérite quelqu'un comme moi à ses côtés. Quelqu'un de si... de si nul, en fait. Incapable de s'aimer, de s'assumer, de supporter son reflet dans un miroir...

J'ai déjà tout un tas de problèmes avec moi-même, _comment pourrais-je avoir une relation avec quelqu'un sans le briser ?_

La terre n'a pas besoin de moi pour tourner, et ceux qui vivent dessus ne verraient pas la différence si je n'y étais plus.

Ah, si, peut-être mon père.

Mais le coach Beast se contenterait de chercher un autre joueur, et mes équipiers de s'adapter à lui. C'est l'avantage des sports d'équipe : on est facilement remplaçable.

Santana ferait fonctionner seule les Bérets Rouges, elle n'a pas besoin de moi pour ça.

Mes professeurs ne s'apercevraient sans doute même pas de ma disparition.

Quant à mes amis... c'est bien simple, je n'en ai pas.

Et toi... bah, ce serait juste l'agréable vide d'un mauvais souvenir qui disparaît. Rien de plus.

Parce que j'étais là, mais je n'étais rien. Je n'ai jamais eu aucun don, aucune raison d'être apprécié. Faire partie de l'équipe de foot ? Je n'y suis que parce que je suis grand et gros. Whoouuu, joie. C'est inné, certes. Mais ça n'est pas un don. Juste un handicap social.

Alors j'ai décidé de partir.

Je ne sais même pas ce que j'entends par là. Sans doute pas me suicider. J'ai déjà essayé, ça n'a pas fonctionné. Alors, je pense que je vais juste m'en aller, une nuit, très loin. En espérant que, dans un endroit très éloigné de Lima, une commotion cérébrale me fasse perdre la mémoire. Oublier jusqu'à mon âge, jusqu'à mon nom.

Tout ce que je suis, ancré si profondément en moi, comme toutes autres mes fêlures. Je veux les oublier. Je me moque de mon avenir, de ce qu'il adviendra de moi ensuite. Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas important. De toute façon, j'ai toujours pensé que je n'en avais aucun d'avenir. En tout cas, pas un glorieux. Pas comme le tien.

Je... Je souhaiterais juste d'être capable d'oublier que j'étais là, Kurt.

Que j'étais là, et que je t'aimais.

Et que toi, tu ne me voyais, pas vraiment.

La seule et unique fois où j'ai fait en sorte que tu me vois, je veux dire, que tu me vois vraiment, c'est le jour où je t'embrassé. Enfin, « fait en sorte que »… mon corps a juste eu tout seul le courage que je n'avais pas. J'étais là, avec toi, dans ce vestiaire, et tu me criais dessus. Et tu disais que tu ne pourrais jamais être attiré par quelqu'un comme moi. C'était horrible.

Totalement compréhensible, justifié, indéniable, et tout ce qu'on voudra. Je le méritais, ce que tu m'as dit et bien plus. Je le savais bien, mais ça ne m'a pas empêché d'avoir moi.

Eh, oui, le monstre que je suis peut avoir mal…

Après ça, j'ai été jusqu'à te menacer pour que tu ne « dévoiles pas mon secret ». C'était tellement ridicule, mais j'étais si paniqué. C'était mon sale petit secret, que je dissimulais soigneusement depuis des années – chose bien inutile, puisqu'il a fallu une simple seconde à Santana pour comprendre… ce qui ajoute encore au pathétique désolant de ma personne…

Tu sais, j'étais vraiment mal, désespéré, à ce moment-là. Tu m'avais clairement rejeté, tu m'avais dit toutes ces choses, et en plus tu savais tout…

Tellement j'avais peur que tu te venges, que tu en profites pour me briser, j'ai menacé de te faire du mal. Pardonne-moi, encore une fois.

J'avais oublié que tu n'avais rien d'une personne méchante.

Rien d'un monstre.

Que tu n'étais pas comme moi.

Kurt, je veux oublier ce moment-là, aussi. De tout mon âme.

Ca fait trop mal, quand j'y pense. Ca fait peur, et ça fait mal.

Ca fait comme un immense gouffre en moi qui m'aspire à l'intérieur, inexorablement.

_Dis, je peux oublier que tu me hais ?_

_Je peux oublier que même prononcer ton nom me déchire tout un en longueur, en petits, tout petits morceaux ?_

_J'ai vraiment le droit ?_

Puis, je veux que tu m'oublies aussi. Mais pas complètement, parce que je suis quelqu'un d'égoïste. Et, je sais que j'en demande trop, je sais aussi que je n'en ai pas le droit, mais tu es la seule personne dont je voudrais qu'elle ne puisse pas tout à fait m'oublier.

Je souhaiterais juste que tu oublies que j'étais là et combien tu avais mal à ces moments-là ; je souhaiterais juste que tu me conserves dans ta mémoire, comme un fantôme sans visage, comme une ombre sur cette période de ta vie qui t'empêche de te remémorer à quel point c'était difficile pour toi, quand il n'était pas là.

Combien c'était horrible à vivre, le lycée sans lui, "**l'avant-Blaine**". Comme ça, tu ne l'aimeras que plus. Parce que tu n'auras pas à te remémorer la souffrance d'avant, juste le bonheur, la joie, la quiétude d'être avec lui, et de quand je n'étais pas là. Et puis lui, il ne te blessera jamais. Et tu t'en rappelleras toujours. Que, lorsque tu en as eu le plus besoin, il était là.

Moi, aussi. Moi aussi, j'étais là. Mais pas pour les bonnes raisons.

Alors, je n'ai pas le droit d'exister avec toi. Je n'ai pas le droit de m'imposer à toi, et d'être là où tu ne me veux pas. Je n'en ai pas le courage, de toute façon. Une fois de plus, une fois parmi tant d'autres. Sans importance.

_Quand je m'en irais, en combien de temps on m'oubliera, Kurt ?_

Une semaine ? Moins ?

_Qui se souviendra de moi ?_

_Pourquoi j'ai pas eu le droit d'être avec toi ?_

... Je suis désolé. Pardon d'avoir été aussi lâche.

Et, par-dessus tout…

_Pardon d'avoir été là._


End file.
